Blind Spot Book: 3 When The Past Won’t Die
by dandelions
Summary: Redo #3 A chronological redo...in the correct order...reread or if you haven't yet...please read and review! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Blind Spot Book 3 When The Past Won't Die

**_PROLOGUE: Two years earlier_**

Draco sat in his den staring at the freshly delivered Daily Prophet. The headlines read: Power Couple Expecting Second Child.

The moving picture showed his love standing next to her husband. She smiled and waved as a blonde hair, silver eyes toddler clung to her leg. He was the spitting image of his father. Did she know? How could she have? No one would dare tell her that her child did not look like her husband or accuse her of anything that alluded to how this child could be born to two parents that showed none of these traits. His thoughts flashed as he relived the moment that lead him to where he was now. He never regretted that promise, not once, until the day he first laid eyes on his son:

_As they walked down the aisle, she concentrated hard, trying to take in every detail. She wanted to remember this. Suddenly, Draco removed his arm and she snapped back into reality. He smiled at her, bending down, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "Oculus Lacer," the room went dark. She let out the breath that she had been holding in. She was blind again. Permanently blind. It was an irreversible curse and she wanted it. He had refused her at first, but she threatened to call off the wedding. He finally agreed, but only if she went forward with the wedding. It became her promise to him, but it wasn't enough, she wanted more. She already had his heart, but now she was asking for his soul. She wanted him to give her away. Literally. He argued every excuse he could think of, but she was smarter and always had a better reason to go through with it. He hated her. How could she ask him to do this? She begged him, telling him it was the only way to make sure he was the last thing she saw. It was the only way she could marry someone else, by pretending it was him._

He wanted so badly to just take her out of there, but he had made a promise; an unbreakable vow to Potter. He had promise to stay away from her. He had sworn to give her a chance at a happy, normal life. He had to do it. It was the only way to prove that he loved her. It was the only to make Potter see that he wasn't just using her. Knowing the man Draco was, Potter made him swear on the only thing that he loved more than himself. Potter made him swear on her life.

Coming back to his senses, he scanned the picture. His eyes watched as she waved to him. He knew she wasn't really waving to him, but it made him happy to think she was. The sparkle of her wedding ring reminded him of the metal door that had once held her captive. When he first realized that it was his ring being put on her finger, he had tried to stop it. He did everything he could, but the witch paralyzed him. She used a binding curse to hold him in place. Did she know what she was doing? Of course she did. He had told her. She knew the curse. The ring would never come off. Never. Not until the body it was attached to turn cold. He knew why she did it. It was her way of telling him that she was his and would always be. And his vow was his way of saying the same thing, but would she ever know?

Chapter 1

**_(Home of Harry and Ginny Potter)_**

"Harry! Harry Potter! Where the hell are you?"

Harry rolled out of bed to the sound of his wife screaming. "Jeez Gin. If I wanted you to be screaming my name you would be naked." He rounded the corner and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, whose face was as red as Ron's hair.

Ginny laughed, "No dear, I've told you before, I'm not into PDA (public displays of affection). I like to save that kinky stuff for private times."

"Um hmm." Draco cleared his throat. "Really Potter, and here I thought, you didn't like to share. You, after all are suffering from only_ child syndrome_."

"You should be one to talk about that Malfoy. Unless I'm mistaken, you are the last of your bloodline."

Malfoy's face turned bright red. "Don't you dare-"

"Gin, can you excuse us for a sec. Draco and I have some men things to talk about."

"Men things?" She raised an eyebrow. "Men things? Draco Malfoy, if you are here to talk to my husband about men things, as in penises, I will have you know he is very happy with women things. My women thing."

It was now Harry's turn to turn red. "Love, you know what Draco meant. Guy's stuff."

Her eyebrow shot up again, "Guy's Stuffs?"

"Gin! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Ginny laughed. "Okay. Okay. I was only joking." She walked away, only to turn around before rounding the corner, "I'll be in the bedroom." she said with a wink. Harry gulped hard and straightened his pants.

They waited until they heard the door to the bedroom close before either of them spoke. "That was a low blow Potter. You know as well as I do I have an heir. Regen didn't get his good looks from that Weasel."

"Regen is Ron's son. Ron is the only father he has ever known."

"Really? Whose fault is that?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, "It was mine, but it was for the best."

"Who's best? Hermione's? Mine? Ron's? Or was it for yours?"

"How the hell did I benefit from this Malfoy?"

"How did the rest of us benefit? Poor Hermione, imagine being stuck with a giant walking, talking, cherry lollipop for a husband."

"Hey. Cherry is my favorite….and I bet hers too, now." Harry was smirking.

Draco's eyes darken, "And poor, poor, Ronny, had to have his best friend trap a wife for him."

Harry walked over to where Draco stood and met his eyes, "Shut up Malfoy. If it wasn't for me, you would be in Azkaban or dead."

"So? I might as well be both." Draco snared, "Which brings me to why I am here."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good?"

"I never claimed to be the good guy Potter. That is your role."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Tsk, tsk Potter. I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't threaten each other."

"This is not a threat, but touché. Friends don't do what you did to me either. I just thought I would even up the playing field, so you can have your perfect ending. Like the ones in the books, where everyone lives _happily ever after_."

Harry was furious now. "What the hell are you talking about?"

A worried voice came from the bedroom, "Harry, everything alright?"

Harry turned to face the hallway, "We're fine Gin."

Draco smirked at him. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere, perhaps, my manor?"

"Fine, just give me a second." Harry excused himself, to tell Ginny he was going out for a while.

As Harry was leaving the bedroom, Draco entered, leaning casually on the door, "Don't worry Mrs. Potter, his virgin ass will be still intact when he returns."

She scolded and threw a pillow in Draco's face. "Careful Gin, Potter might think your coming on to me."

Ginny snorted, "As if, Draco."

Draco glided, like a predator stalking prey, across the room towards the youngest Weasley. "Really? Do you know how many women would die to be in your position right now, in a bedroom with me?"

Giggling, Ginny picked up more pillows and threw them at him, trying to block his path. Just as Draco was about to reach his _prey,_ suddenly, Harry Potter was standing in front of him. His facial expression was enough to let Draco know that it was time to stop. Draco patted Harry on the shoulder, "Harmless fun, mate. Just trying to spice up your sex life," Draco winked at Ginny, "giving her a real man to think about in bed."

Harry eyes met his, for the second time that night, "There's nothing wrong with my sex life. And I am more than enough of a man for her."

Draco looked over to Ginny and shrugged. "Suit yourself love, but never say I didn't offer." He slid past Harry, over to Ginny, kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

Harry shook his head and wiped the kiss off of Ginny's cheek with his sleeve. "Jerk." He pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "Wait up for me. I won't be long. I promise it will be worth it."

Draco and Harry flooed into Malfoy Manor. Draco went straight to his den. Harry followed. Draco grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and two cups. "I'm not here to socialize, Malfoy." Harry blurted.

"Believe me Potter; you're going to need this." He filled the cup halfway and handed it to Harry. He poured himself a full cup and sat down.

"Now….what I want is not something that is not especially extraordinary or unattainable, not by you, _the_ _boy who lived_." He took a slip. "It is something that is rightfully mine. I just want it returned to its rightful place." He took another sip. "I believe you owe me this much."

Harry drank down half his cup. "Spit it out Malfoy or quit wasting my time."

Draco laughed. "Your right Potter. Why beat around the bush." Draco downed the rest of his drink and threw the cup into the fire. "I want my son."

Harry coughed hard. He had to spit whiskey out, to stop from choking. "What?"

"Did I stutter, Potter?" Draco eyes met Harry's again. "I want my son."

"You don't have a son."

Draco stood up. "Really? So, you think it was some sort of miracle that Hermione gave birth exactly nine months into her marriage? Or, are you really stupid enough to believe that someday Regen's head will spontaneously turn into a cherry and freckles will burst out of his every pore?"

"Malfoy, it really doesn't matter what I think. Hermione-"

Draco smiled at the mention of her name. "Hermione…. is the other option."

"What? ….Other option?"

Draco smirked. "Yes. Unlike you, I would like to give you a choice."

Harry stuttered, "Let me get this straight. You want me to help you get Regen or Hermione?"

"No. I want you to get me my son or my wife."

"He is not your son! She is not your wife!!"

Draco made his way to the bar, grabbed another cup and filled it. "Do you know what Regen means?" His back was still turned to Harry. "It's German for _rain_. Why would she name her son after the rain, Potter?" Harry was confused, but Draco didn't care. It was his turn to gloat, "I know why. Do you want to know, Potter?" Draco offered him a refill. Harry shook his head and place the cup down. "It's because every time we were together, it rained." Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the conversation he had almost three years ago with Hermione. Draco smiled at Harry's discomfort.

"Okay, so what if he is your son. He is Hermione's too. You would take him away from her?"

"She can have more…. I can't."

"Why can't you? Are you sterile-?"

"As if Potter. There is nothing wrong with me, but he is my first born…and….the only child I will ever created out of love." Draco paused..."I loved her Potter....I still do....and you took her away...you took them both!"

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I really am, but can't you just-"

"No, I can't just-- anything. She wears my ring on her finger. My ring, not that ginger headed freaks. And now I have to watch her play house with _him_, while he raises my son!"

"Malfoy, think about what you are asking me to do."

"Did you think about what you asked me to do?"

Harry sat down on the couch. "Yes, I did, Malfoy. I know you hate me, but please, try to understand. She's my best friend….so was Ron. How could I stand by and let her throw away the five years they spent together? How was I supposed to know how deep her feelings for you were? I thought she was confused. I didn't know. I swear I didn't."

Draco's eyes begin to water. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. And now you will get me one or the other."

Shaking his head, Harry asked "How?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Just do it."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then, I will tell her what you did. I will tell Ginny what you did. I will tell Ron. Can you live with Hermione hating you? What will she do when she finds out it was you who trapped her? Or Ginny? What will your beloved think of you, when she finds out what you did to her best friend and brother? And what about when Ron finds out that his wife married him against her will? A marriage based on lies? …. The choice is yours Potter. I know I can't win in this, but you won't either."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_(Home of Harry and Ginny Potter)_**

Harry flooed home. It was quiet. His conversation with Draco was still replaying in his mind. What was he going to do? Was he actually considering the choices he had been given, but if he didn't, what would he lose?

"Harry. Is that you?"

"Yeah Gin. It's me."

"Come to bed. It's late."

"In a minute, Gin."

"Harry Potter, you promised me it would be worth it to wait for your skinny white arse."

Harry chuckled. His decision would have to wait until tomorrow. "Yes dear."

Harry entered the bedroom. His jaw dropped. Ginny was standing in the middle of the room naked. She smirked and slowly, she walked over to him. "Harry Potter, you have been a bad boy."

He smiled, "You have no idea."

"You need to be punished."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." Ginny took his hand and led him to the chair in the corner of the room and pushed him down. "Sit pet."

"Ouch Gin, that hurt."

"It was supposed to."

Harry was scared. His face must have shown it. She slapped him hard across the face. "You can save the world, but you can't take a little punishment?" She got down on her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants. "Tell me what you want?" Her hands reached inside and grabbed his member. She gave it a quick tug.

Harry froze…."I….um….I?

"Spit it out, bitch!"

Shocked, Harry blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "Fuck!"

Ginny laughed. "No."

"No?"

"No. First, we're going to play a little game."

"What?"

She stood up, "You are getting old Harry Potter. Your ears seem to be failing you a lot lately. Either that or '_what_' has become your new favorite word."

"What?"

Ginny laughed again. "Shut up, Potter."

Harry winced at the sound of his surname coming from his beloved's lips. "Someone's been spending too much time with a certain blonde."

Ginny's finger traced the curves of her breast, "Well, at least he appreciates a beautiful women when he sees one."

"I do too," he looked at her with a fake, disgusted look, "when I see one." Harry looked away. "Do you know where I can find one?"

Ginny huffed, "Harry Potter, I'm going to kill-"

"Shut up and come here." Harry stood up and lifted her onto his throbbing dick. She gasped as he filled her. He backed up slowly seating them down on the chair once again. She straddled him. His hands instinctively grabbed her butt checks, pushing and pulling, lifting her up and down, helping her ride his dick. "Oh fuck! Gin! Fuck! Fuck me!"

Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck as Harry buried his face in her breasts, biting and licking every inch of skin that he came in contact with. "Please Harry," she moaned, leaning back on her hands, which were now on Harry's knees, allowing her to grind against him harder. The chair rocked back and forth. It wouldn't hold them for much longer. Harry stood up, carrying her with him. She bounced wildly on his cock as he struggled to get to the bed. He placed her on bed, flat on her back. He pulled her down so that her ass was half off the bed and placed both her legs on his shoulders. He rammed himself inside her. Gods, he loved this position. It let him fuck her so hard and so deep. She moaned and bucked against him.

Ginny's nails dug in Harry's arm, the only place she could reach. The pain shot through his body. "Fuck. Gin. You're going to kill me." She dug in deeper. He winced as she drew blood. If she wanted pain, he was going to give it to her. He released her legs and flipped her around. She stood half off the bed, her ass lifted in the air inviting him inside. He pounded himself into her again. His hand grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, pulling her head back. God, it felt so good. The other hand found its way to her clit. "Harry! Fuck! Harder. Harry! Please!" She lifted one leg onto the bed to give him a better angle push in deeper. "Fuck. Gin! I'm going to c-" Her walls clenched down on his penis, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He came hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_(Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley)_**

Hermione sat in front of the fire in her living room. The heat from the fire caressed her face, Draco's face flashed through her mind. He smirked at her. She smiled helplessly back at him. Harry's voice snapped her out of her daydream. "Mione, did you hear me?"

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Harry stuttered, "Draco, he wants his son."

"He wants what?" Hermione screeched.

"He wants Regen."

Hermione stood up and started to pace the room, "Why? Why now?"

"Mione, listen to me. I know it sounds bad, but it's not like that."

Those were the wrong words. They set her on fire, "It's not like what? Not like he wants to take my son away from me?"

"Mione, you know that Regan is his son too."

"How do I know that? I'm blind, remember?" She spewed out.

"Mione! This is serious."

"I am being serious. I can't even see him. How do I know that he is Draco's? I'm supposed to just believe what you tell me? No one else has even mentioned that he doesn't look like Ron."

"That's because they all feel sorry for you….that and the fear that Ron would kill them if they would even dare say a word." Harry began to get frustrated. "Mione, I don't know what to do. My hands are tied."

"Untie them!" She screeched.

Harry huffed, "How the hell do I do that?"

"I don't care! Just do it! Harry, why are you telling me this?"

Harry nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to tell me. You could have just ignored him, but it doesn't feel like you are telling me everything. Do you want me to give Regen to him?"

"It's not that Mione."

"Then, what is it?"

"I just think that he deserves to get to know his son."

"_His son_? No Harry. Regen is my son. Ron's and mine. Draco disappeared for three years, three fucking years and now, all of a sudden, he wants _his son_.What the fuck does he expect me to say, _okay sure take him_?"

Harry played the only card he had left, "Mione, I never knew my parents. They were taken away from me, but you, you have a choice. How could you take Draco away from his son or his son away from him?"

Hermione sat down and wiped her tears, "I didn't do this. I didn't make him go away. He left on his own. He chose to leave."

"Did he know you were pregnant?"

She shook her head, sobbing relentlessly. "How could he? I didn't even know." She put her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, "Ron took care of me for nine months. Ron was the one who took me to the hospital. Ron was the one who cut Regen's umbilical cord. Ron is the only father he has ever known. Ron is Regen's father."

"Is that your final word?"

Hermione thought about it for awhile before answering, "I want to meet him. I want him to tell me, to my face."

Harry looked over to Ron, who had, up to this point, been quiet. Ron only nodded. "Mione knows how I feel." Ron tuned to face his wife. "I trust you completely. If you think you need to hear it from him, then, do it."

Hermione reached out for Ron's hand. He took it. "Thanks," she whispered.

** (Malfoy Manor)**

Draco sat in his favorite chair, flipping through this morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. The moving picture showed a smiling Pansy Parkinson, arm in arm, with a handsome, dark haired man:

**Pansy Parkinson rumored to be getting married. **

Draco shook his head, Pansy, _his_ Pansy; his first love and best friend. Why did he ever let her go? She would have stood by him through thick and thin. If he had married her, she would be here now, with him. She would be eating toast and sipping on coffee, while the two of them joked about this pathetic town and all its occupants.

He loved her sense of humor. He was happy with her. They were two peas in a pod. They would spend their days running around causing trouble and their nights tangled up in each other. Pansy's body was like a temple. She was gorgeous and she knew it. She worked hard to keep herself in shape. Every inch of her was tone and tight. He knew her body like the back of his hand. He spent a lot of time exploring it, making her scream and wiggle beneath him. Why did they break up?

Oh yes, she cheated on him. Well, he cheated on her too, but it was only sex. She had his heart, but was not enough to stop his wandering eyes. What was he suppose to do? At least he had done it secretly, saving her 'face', but she just went around with any guy who crossed her path. She was intentionally trying to hurt him and damage his reputation. He would have forgiven the cheating part of it, it was the _doing it in public_ part that he couldn't forgive. His pride would never let him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the window. An owl was perched on the window ledge. Draco opened the window and took a piece of parchment from the bird. He shooed it away and returned to his chair. Draco read the letter, smiling to himself, as his plan began to come together. Potter had gone running to Hermione, as Draco predicted he would and now Hermione wanted to meet him.

His heart fluttered. What would he say? It had been too long. What could he say? He would try to make her understand. He had never meant to hurt her. He hadn't really abandoned her. He loved her. He loves her still. Then she would leave that Weasel and they could start over. They could be a happy family, just Hermione and him and their son. Sure, he felt bad for Pica, but he had a father and he was sure Potter and Ginny would take them in.

Draco reread the letter. Tomorrow. She would apparated to his house tomorrow. His heart fluttered again. He would be ready. Draco began to make arrangements for the "reunion".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_(Malfoy Manor)_**

Draco stared at his watch. It read six o clock. She was supposed to be here three hours ago. Did she change her mind? He walked over to the cabinet, loosening his tie as he walked. Draco poured himself a drink and sat down at the piano. He took a gulp and set the cup down. Tears filled his eyes, as his hands found the keys and started to play. He was so lost in the music that he didn't hear the light pop that announced Hermione's arrival. Hermione followed the music as she had done so many nights before. She stood in the doorway of his den and listened.

Memories played like a silent movie in her head. The melancholy tune ripped at her heart. Echoes from the past tore at her inside out. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop the weeps from escaping. The music stopped. A hand wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Hermione stepped backwards, but a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her in. Draco wrapped his arms around her. She tried to free herself, but he held on, pinning her against him. "Draco, please," she cried, but he wouldn't let go. "Please," she wiggled to free herself, but his grip was too strong. Finally, she gave up.

He buried his face in her hair and cried. "Hermione. Mine. Hermione. Please. I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm ok. I really am. I'm happy, Draco."

Draco let go and backed away from her, confused, "You're happy?"

Her smile faded, "Yes. Did you want me not to be?"

What! Yes. Of course he wanted her to be unhappy. He thought she was miserable. He thought she wanted to be saved. "I...-you're happy...with him?"

"Yes. Ron is a great man. He loves me. He takes care of me."

Anger begin to set in, Draco could not contain himself. "What about me?" He walked away from her, "Did you forget about me?"

Hermione walked towards his voice, "No. How could you say that to me? I could never forget you, but Ron is ...."

"What am I?"

"What?" She stuttered. "You're...a friend. And I missed you."

The words hit Draco like a ton of bricks. His heart broke into a million pieces. "I don't want to be your friend," Draco sneered at her. He had spent so many nights coming up with a plan to free her, but she didn't need to be freed, not from Ron anyways. She needed to be freed from him. That's why she came, to get closure. He composed himself, "I don't want to be your anything."

"What do you want then, Draco?"

"I'm sure Potter has told you. That must be why you are here."

"I want you to tell me."

Draco smirked; it was her turn to hurt. He paced, in a circle around her, stopping behind her, to whisper into her ear, "I want my flesh." He resumed walking, until he circled around again to the other ear, "I want my blood." He stopped directly in front of her, "I want...my son."

Hermione swallowed hard, "Are you trying to punish me?"

He had her right where he wanted her. She was scared. He reviled in it, "Why do you assume this has anything to do with you?"

"Then why are you doing this?"

He chuckled, "Because I can."

"Draco, please. Don't do this. Ron is a good father. He loves him. He is the only father Regen has ever known."

"And whose fault is that?" He snapped at her.

"Yours. You were the one who made me promise to marry him. You were the one who abandoned me. You were the one who disappeared for three years." She retorted.

"And do you know why? Did you even wonder?"

"I know why." She shook her head. "Harry told me. I am not condoning what he did, but you could have told me."

"What good would that have done? You'd still be married to Weasel and I'd still be here, alone."

"I wouldn't have felt abandoned. I would have waited for you, instead of being brokenhearted. Ron healed my heart. A heart that you broke."

Draco's anger reached its boiling point. "He made me take the unbreakable vow, a vow place on your life. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know. I know that Draco, but what's done is done. You can't change any of it and I can't change how I feel now." Hermione turned her back to him, hiding tears, "The truth is I'm not that girl anymore. You fell in love with Hermione Granger. She's dead. She died of a broken heart, and I don't love you anymore. Not like you want me to."

The rejection was more than Draco could bear. For the first time, since this whole ordeal started, he was glad she was blind. He was glad she could not see the hurt and pain in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he could not control his emotions and they were plastered all over his face. He inhaled deeply. His eyes changed back into cold silver orbs. "I didn't ask for your love. In fact, I don't remember asking you for anything." He paused, standing an inch behind her, leaned in and whispered, "You will give me what is mine or I will take it."

She turned around and slapped him across the face. Even blind, she could sense his every movement; tell where his every body part was. Draco stumbled backwards. "You can't take what is not yours. He is not your son. He is my son. I gave birth to him. I raised him. I was there when he cried; I was there when he laughed. Me. Not you, Draco Malfoy."

She started to storm out of the room; Draco caught her arm and turned her back around. "Let me ask you something, Mrs. Weasley," He hissed into her face, "Does your husband intend to spend the rest of his life denying the fact that his oldest son looks undeniably like his wife's former lover?"

Hermione jerked her arm away from his grip. "What my husband does or doesn't do, does not concern you." She backed away slowly griping anything she could reach, for support, "I didn't believe it. Any of it. When Harry told me what you had asked for, I thought, maybe I misunderstood." She was now standing in the doorway, "And I was right. I did misunderstand, but not what Harry said. I misunderstood the kind of person you are." Her eyes wear fixed on his, as though she was looking straight at him, "You're a monster. I fell in love with a monster." She turned and apparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_(Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley)_**

Hermione landed in her living room. She fell on the floor sobbing. Ron quickly rushed over to her. He put his arms around her and held her. He waited until she calmed down to ask, "What happened?"

She lifted her head and shook it. "I don't know. It all happened so fast."

"Mione, you didn't."

"What? No Ron. I didn't sleep with him."

"Then what happened?"

"He was...he was so-"

"Mione, its Malfoy. What did you expect? What did he say about Regen?"

Hermione shook her head furiously, "He's going to try to take my son away, our son."

"Like hell he will." Ron got up, pulling Hermione with him. "Regen is my son. And he will take him over my dead body."

"Ron, he'll make you take a paternity test. Everyone will know."

"Mione, everyone already knows. Regen looks just like him, but he is my son. Mine and no tests are going to prove otherwise."

Hermione nodded. "He's your son. Our son. Draco Malfoy will not take him from us."

"Mione?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all that he said?"

"I think so. I don't know. It all happened so fast." Hermione noticed the change in Ron's tone. "Why?"

Ron was nervous, "Nothing. I was just wondering if he mentioned anything else."

Hermione became suspicious. "Like what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Really."

"Ronald Weasley, I know when you are lying to me. Spit it out."

Ron kicked his feet around. "Well Harry had mentioned this other thing and-"

"What other thing. I swear that you and Harry are going to be the death of me. Both of you, keeping secrets from me and lying to me. How much more am I supposed to bear?"

"Mione, it's not like that."

She put her hands on her hips, "Then tell me _what it's like_."

Ron led her to the couch and sat her down, "Harry had mentioned that there was a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yeah, um...Malfoy had actually given him a choice...between Regen and..."

"And? And what?"

"Um...well..." Ron got quiet.

"Well?" Hermione was losing patience.

"You."

"Me what?

"The choice was either Regen or you."

The words hit Hermione like a train. Draco wanted her? He was blackmailing Harry for her? What the hell? She sat back for a moment and let the new information sink in. He wanted her. He was fighting for her. Part of her was relieved. He did still love her, but what kind of choice was that? No matter what she chose to do, she would lose one son or worst, both. She started to cry again.

"Mione. Don't cry. We'll think of something."

"How could he do this? I loved him..." She was crying so hard, her voice began to crack.

It pained Ron to hear these words. He knew she loved him. He knew she was still in love with him. Yes, Hermione and he had an understanding, but a small part of him still believed that she would somehow be his Hermione again. The larger part of him knew better. She was Draco's now and Ron had accepted that. He knew that one day he would have to let her go, to _him_, but he never thought it would be like this. He never thought it would be against her will.

Ron put his arms around her again. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'll figure something out. Don't cry, Mione."

**(Malfoy Manor)**

Ron apparated to Malfoy Manor. A tiny elf opened the door. "I'm here to see Draco Malfoy." The elf nodded and led him through a series of hallways and doors that led to a small den. Draco sat behind a desk, staring into the fireplace.

Ron cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. Draco looked up at him and smiled. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Weasley, himself? Of what do I owe the honor?"

Ron ignored Malfoy's sarcastic remark and got straight to the point. "Leave my family alone Malfoy."

"Hmm. _Your_ _family_. What an interesting choice of words, Weasel."

"They are my family, mine, Malfoy."

"Really? Is that what you truly believe?"

"Prove to me how they aren't." Ron screeched.

Malfoy stood up and walked over to Ron. He looked Ron up and down before gesturing the offering of a seat on the leather couch. Ron shook his head. Malfoy continued. "Well, I do believe that Regan looks just like _his father_. I bet he's smart and charming too, a family trait that you obviously lack. Tell me, Weasel, how many more family traits does he have?"

"Plenty, Malfoy, he's also compassionate, a trait that you obviously lack."

"Touché Weasel. Nevertheless, he is my son."

"Only in blood. Other than that, in every sense of the word, he is my son."

Draco began to get angry. "Blood is all that matters!"

Ron smirked. "You of all people should know the consequences of those words."

Draco scoffed. "You know what I meant."

"Do I? As I recall, that was your family motto."

Draco smiled. "Are you still holding on to old grudges?"

"It's hard not to, when you're creating new ones."

"I am not creating anything. I just want my son." Draco sighed. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Weasley, it's easy for you to come in here and judge me. It's easy to tell me everything that I have done wrong. I know what I've done. I have to live with it everyday, for the rest of my life. I know that nothing I do will ever make up for any of it, but you of all people, should understand."

"Why would I understand?-"

"Because, you and I are two and the same."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am nothing like you."

Draco laughed between sniffles. "Really? I spent my whole life living in my father's shadow. I did what I did, to make my life matter, to make me important, to someone, anyone." Draco lifted his head to meet Ron's eyes. "You spent your life in Potter's shadow, as his ever loyal sidekick. When did your opinion or thoughts matter?" Draco looked into the fire. "I was forced to pay a debt that was not mine. You were forced to fight a war that was not yours."

Ron could see the tears beginning to form in Malfoy's eyes. "I was exiled to a life of solitude. You are married to a woman who doesn't love you, leaving you essentially, alone." Draco got up and grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey that sat on his desk. He took a large gulp. "We are more alike than you are willing to admit."

Ron shook his head and sat down on the couch. He let Malfoy's words sink in. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were too much alike. "Be reasonable Malfoy. I cannot give you what you are asking for. He is my son."

Draco laughed. "I know that. I knew you wouldn't. It was never my intention to take him." Malfoy took another gulp. "Maybe if I hadn't waited so long; maybe if I had come for him, before you two had bonded." He took another gulp. "It's too late now. I couldn't take him away from his father. I can't punish him for my faults." Draco laughed again. "You're his father and me? Well I am a stranger."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I was just playing with what few cards I had, bringing spice to that pathetic thing, you call a marriage."

The realization hit Ron like a ton of bricks. Draco was never after his son, it was Hermione all along. "This game, it was for her? It was all for Hermione."

Draco clapped his hands. "Very good, Weasley, you finally caught on."

Ron whispered the next words. "She's still in love with you."

Draco nodded. "I know," he took another gulp, "but she won't admit it, not to me anyways. What about you, do you love her?"

"Yes, I do…but not the not the way you do."

Draco looked at Ron. Was this some kind if trick? "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Ron chuckled. The mood had lightened dramatically. He and Draco were actually having a conversation. Never in a million years did he ever expect to be in Malfoy Manor, laughing. He had showed up this morning pissed and hell bent on ripping the slimy git's head off. Maybe Malfoy had changed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. "It means, we are friends, you idiot. We have an understanding."

"What kind of understanding? Are you two just screwing buddies?"

Ron's face turned red. "What? No. We don't do that, we haven't for years."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really, how was it that Peca came to be?" He took another gulp.

Ron shrugged and smiled, taking the bottle from Malfoy, "Too much of this good stuff in one night." He took a gulp.

Malfoy smiled, obliviously the fire whiskey had begun to kick in. "You know Weasel, you aren't a half bad guy."

Ron smiled back, taking another gulp. "As are you ferret."

"So where does this leave us?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know."

"What do you want?"

Ron looked at Draco. "Honestly?"

"No, you twit. Lie to me."

Ron chuckled. "Honestly, I want my sons, both of them. And I want… I want Hermione to be happy. And I know that her happiness is you, so…I want her to be with you, but I don't want to lose my sons, either one of them."

Draco laughed. "That didn't even make sense, but I think I got the gist of what you are trying to say."

"So what are we going to do?"

Draco grabbed the bottle out of Ron's hands and finished it. "We are not going to do anything. I am going to bow out gracefully and you are going to go back to raising my- err your son."

"What? What about Hermione?"

Draco threw the empty bottle into the trash. "What about her? She doesn't want me. She told me so herself." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out another bottle. Ron grabbed it out of Draco's hands. "But she loves you and you love her."

Draco grabbed the bottle back, opened it and took another large gulp. "Shove it, Weasley. Go home and take care of _our_ son." He gestured Ron towards the door. Ron obliged. "Weasley, you better take damn well good care of Regen. Give him a better life than I had; a better one than I could give him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Malfoy Manor)**

Draco sat at his desk looking over some numbers his accountant had sent. Ron Weasley sat nervously on the leather couch across from him. Ron coughed. Draco looked up at Ron for a moment, waiting for him to say something. When you made no attempt, Draco went back to his work. Ron coughed again. "What do you want Weasley? I am a busy man or did you come here to stare at me?"

"Well, two things. One, I thought you might want this." Ron got up and handled Malfoy a picture of Regen. "His birthday is coming up."

Draco looked at the picture and nodded, "I know that." Damn, he was growing up fast; he looked more like Draco every day. In the picture, Regen was trying to keep his hair from being messed up by the wind. Draco chuckled to himself as he acknowledged his son's familiar grooming habits. His thoughts were interrupted by the babbling buffoon sitting across from him.

"Yeah, well…we're sort of throwing him a party. If you wanted to-"

"That is not one of your better ideas." Malfoy retorted, never taking is eyes off of Regen.

Ron scratched his head. "Oh, okay. Well, two is something I've wanted to ask you for awhile."

"So ask."

"Okay." Ron was nervous. "Malfoy, is there a cure?"

Draco looked up, confused. "I'm not a healer, Weasley. Whatever disease you got, take it somewhere else."

Ron turned red. "I'm not sick, you arse. What I mean is …is there a cure for Hermione?"

Draco took a deep breath. "You're asking if there is a cure for what I did to her."

Ron stuttered, "Well, um…yeah."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know."

Ron face fell. "Well I just thought I'd ask."

Draco looked down at his shoes. "There was one case. In another magic community, a boy was blinded accidentally. He got caught on the wrong end of a blinding curse. They healed him, but…"

"What?"

"Well the way they did it…"

"How did they do it?"

"They gave him someone else's eyes. The muggles call it an eye transplant."

Ron swallowed hard. "They put someone else's eyes… in him? Who would do that?"

"Well, I guess muggles would."

"Do you think Hermione would…do that?"

"I don't know."

"Is there another way?"

"I don't know."

"Is he okay… I mean the boy with the eye transplant thing."

Draco began to get annoyed. "I don't know."

Ron huffed. "You two have really got yourselves into some shit. What the hell were you two thinking?"

"We were thinking of sparing your pathetic feelings."

Ron laughed. "That turned out well, didn't it?"

Draco stared at Ron for a second and then started to laugh. "Go home Weasley. I'll do some research and let you know if I find anything."

Ron got up and extended his hand to Draco. Draco stared at it for a moment. "What do you want me to do with that?"

Ron shook his head. "Shake it you idiot."

Draco shook it.

(**Home of Harry and Ginny Potter)**

"Ron, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What?"

Harry shook his head, "You asked Malfoy for help?"

"Um, yeah. So?" Ron cocked his head to the side, silently pleading with his sister to back him up. "Gin, you said Malfoy was a good guy."

Harry looked at his wife. Ginny shrugged. "What? He is."

Harry sighed. "Okay. Even I will admit Malfoy has changed a lot over the years, but he's still Malfoy."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband and returned her attention to her brother. "What did he say?"

"He said he would try," Ron replied.

Harry huffed, "He's going to try alright. He's going to try and ruin your marriage. He's going to try and take your son. He's Malfoy!!!"

Ginny looked at Ron, who only shrugged. He walked over to his best friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Harry, I trust him."

Harry shook his head, "Well, you shouldn't."

Ron looked at the clock. "Crap, I have to go. Mione is going kill me if I'm late for dinner again."

Ginny waited until the door closed, then she eyed her husband suspiciously. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Harry asked acting surprised.

"Harry James Potter. What the hell has gotten into you? Weren't you just saying the other day how helpful Draco has been in the Recovery Program?"

Harry stood up. "Of course you would defend him."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what it means."

Ginny was furious. "No I don't. Why don't you tell me what it means?"

Harry stared at his wife for a moment. He contemplated just shutting his mouth and leaving it alone, but his anger got the best of him. "I see how you two are… together. Do you fancy him? Are you having an affair with him?" Harry slammed his fist down into the table. "Damn it Gin, why him? If it were anyone else..."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "What the hell are you saying?"

"You're fucking that inbred prick!"

Ginny slapped Harry across the face. "You bastard," she backed up slowly, tears streaming down her face, "you don't know anything."

Harry's face turned red. "I don't know anything? You're the one who doesn't know anything."

Ginny screamed, "Of course I don't! You and all your secrets, you never tell me anything. If I'm so stupid, why don't you tell me?"

Harry took a step towards her, "Fine! Do you know why Draco saved Hermione?" He took another step, "Maybe, it was because I made him. Maybe I blackmailed him. Oh, everybody thinks he's some big hero, because he miraculously had a change of heart."

He took another step, "Did you know that Hermione refused to marry your brother?" He took another step, "Yes, she loves Malfoy, not your brother, but you knew that. She spawned his child, didn't she?" He took another step, "but she married your brother, yes she did. Did anyone bother to ask why? I'll tell you why."

Harry nodded, "I saved Malfoy's pathetic life and as a reward, I made him take the unbreakable vow to stay away from her and to make her marry Ron." Harry backed Ginny up against the wall, "I did it all, I did it all for you. I wanted you to be happy, but nothing was ever good enough for you. I was never good enough for you."

Ginny pushed Harry away. "No, you did it for you. When did I ask you to play God?" Ginny's eyes widened as the realization of Harry's words set in, "How long? How long have you been doing this?"

Harry laughed, "How long have you been fucking him?"

She shook her head and walked towards the door, "Malfoy is a lot of things, he has done a lot of things, but even he wouldn't do what you did." She opened the door and looked back at her husband. "My best friends, my brother…us…how could you-" Ginny couldn't finish the sentence. She walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley)**

Ron sat down with a cup of coffee and started to flip through the paper. Both of his sons were peacefully napping. His wife had gone away for the weekend with Ginny and Luna. He shook his head as he replayed the earlier conversation in his head.

Ginny had come over crying. She explained everything that had happened between Harry and her. Ron and Hermione tried to comfort Ginny. They told her, Harry had already come clean to them and that they had forgiven him. They tried to explain that, although he had done wrong, his intentions were good, but they could not explain why he had accused her of having an affair. Ron had suggested that maybe she was a little too close to Malfoy. That didn't go over too well, Hermione nearly torn his head off. That's when Hermione suggested that they call Luna and have a girl's weekend.

A tap on the window pulled him out of his thoughts. Ron looked up to find an owl perched outside. He got up and opened the window. Taking the letter from the owl, he gave it a cracker and sat back down.

_Weasley,_

_I found something. We need to meet._

_D.M._

Ron flipped the letter over and scribbled down a reply.

_Malfoy,_

_I can't leave right now. Hermione is not home. Come over._

_R.W._

Ron reattached the letter to the owl and sent it back. Within minutes Malfoy's face popped up in the fireplace.

"Yuck! I hate the floo network. How can you people stand to use this thing?"

Ron laughed, "We people also apparate, but that look suits you. You look like the devil himself."

"Glad my pain amuses you. Can I come in?"

"That depends. Are you going to have an affair with my wife too? Wait, you've already done that."

Malfoy looked confused. Ron shook his head and gestured him in. Malfoy walked out of the fire. "So, this is where you live." Draco looked around, "Not bad Weasley, I expected a lot worse."

Ron scratched his head, "Thanks, I think. That was a complement, right?"

Malfoy nodded. "So what was that all about?"

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "Harry and Gin are fighting…over you."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing…" Ron stood up, "you better not have done anything."

"Okay…so what was I accused of doing?"

"Harry thinks Gin and you are-"

"Having an affair?"

Ron nodded. "Are you?"

Draco looked at Ron, "What the hell do you think?"

Ron sat back down, "I think that my sister loves her husband. What the hell is going on between you two anyways?"

"We're friends Weasley. Is that so hard to believe?" Ron didn't answer. Malfoy huffed. "Look, we've been friends for a long time, since we were kids in school. Just because we didn't choose to going around flaunting it, like the _golden trio_, doesn't make it less true."

"Well maybe you should have then my sister wouldn't be crying her eyes out right now."

Draco's temper began to rise. "What did that idiot do to her?"

Surprised at Draco's concern for his sister, Ron hid a smile. "Nothing, he's done nothing. It's what he said that did it."

"What the hell did that idiot say to her?"

"He told her everything, all the secrets, all the lies," Ron looked at Draco, "all the blackmailing."

Draco smirked. "It serves him right. He didn't deserve her anyways."

Ron shook his head. "It isn't any of our business. What did you find?"

Draco was still irritated by the whole Potter/Ginny situation, but decided maybe it was best to let it go, for now. "There is a man in America who thinks he can heal her, but there's a catch."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He wouldn't tell me, Weasel. He wants to talk to Hermione."

"That's just great. How the hell are we going to get her to agree to go there?"

"We aren't going to do anything. You are on your own."

"Malfoy, I-"

"Daddy," Regen pop up around the corner.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Suddenly he forgot how to breathe. His body froze. Ron picked Regen up, "Sorry Reg, did daddy wake you up?" Regen nodded. Ron walked over to Draco. "This is daddy's friend Mr. Malfoy. He's helping daddy do some research. Can you say hello to him?"

Regen looked at Draco for awhile. "Hello." Regen turned to Ron, "Daddy is he an angel too?"

Ron laughed, "Um, yes. I guess he is."

"I like your hair Mr. Mal…Mal…fa. Mommy says," Regen pointed to his own hair, "we have angel hair, like Aunty Luna."

Draco just stood there and stared at Regen. He didn't know what to say or do. So he did the only thing he could think of, he turned around and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(Malfoy Manor)**

Ron sat quietly in the den, waiting for Malfoy to return home. The elf had told him that Malfoy had gone out for dinner and would be home shortly. Malfoy had instructed the elf to let Ron in and have him wait. Ron glanced around the room; it was the first real chance he had had to examine the room he had been spending so much time in. He never noticed the small trinkets that surrounded fire place or the lavish rug that lay directly in front of it. There were a lot of things Ron had never noticed before. He got up and began to look around.

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, Draco sat quietly in his favorite Chinese Restaurant and listened to his best friend spill her guts out. First she screamed, then she cried, then she screamed again, then she cried again. Draco put his arms around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her close. "Gin, he didn't do anything wrong."

Ginny sniffled, "Draco, after all that he's done to you, how can you defend him?"

Draco smiled, "Because he makes you happy." Draco turned to face Ginny, "And his intentions were good. You really can't hold it against him if his brain is the size of a pea. Maybe he got hit by one too many _Stupefy__s_" Ginny laughed and slapped Draco's chest. "See. You're still defending that idiot too." Draco pulled Ginny close again, "Go home Gin."

Ginny started crying again, "I don't know."

"Then tell me what you intend to do? Run away? Get a divorce?

"No! No! I just need some time to think."

"Who are you staying with?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "Well, I was staying at Luna's, but that was weird. Then I was at Ron and Hermi-, well at Ron's, but I felt weird, so as of the moment, a hotel in Diagon Alley."

Draco laughed, "Breathe love. Why don't you stay with me?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "With… you?"

Draco took Ginny's hand and put it over his heart. "I swear I will be a gentleman and besides, imagine the look on Potter's face when he finds out."

Ginny slapped Draco shoulder and laughed. "I would love too."

After dinner Ginny left to go pack up her things. She agreed to come straight over when she was done. Draco went home to prepare the guest quarter for her arrival.

Ron had just finished alphabetizing Draco's music collection when he walked in. "Find anything interesting?"

"Well, I've been here long enough." He got up and sat down on the couch. "I thought I'd take a look around." He looked Draco up and down, "Have a nice date?"

Draco smirked, "What makes you think I was on a date?"

"You're wearing a suit and you reek of cologne," Ron said pinching his nose.

Draco huffed, "You know Weasel, some people actually like to look and smell nice. Besides, it really is none of your business. Now, why are you here?"

Ron laughed. "So how are we going to make Hermione go?"

"I already told you, I am not doing anything."

"Fine, but how am I suppose to make her go?"

Draco sat down at his desk, "Have you tried asking her?"

"No. It's Hermione. When has she ever done anything just because she was asked to?"

"She married you."

Ron's head snapped around and his eyes quickly locked with Draco's. "Yeah, well…" Ron didn't know how to reply to that. "You're an arse."

Draco laughed, "I am only joking. Lighten up."

Ron sulked for a moment then as if he had been hit by lighting, he jumped up. "That's it. She won't go if I ask her…but she might if you do."

"No."

"Malfoy-"

"No."

"Malfoy, just-"

"No! No! No!"

Just then an elf appeared at the door. "Mrs. Weasley has arrived."

Ron's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Hermione's here?"

Draco snorted and turned his attention to the elf. "Let her in. See that her things are brought up to the guest quarters."

Ginny popped her head around the corner. Ron's mouth fell open, "Gin!"

Ron's outburst caught her off guard and she jumped. "Nice to see you too, Ron."

"What the hell are you doing here? What the hell is going on?" Ron's face was bright red as his eyes drifted between his sister and Draco.

Draco smirked, "Ginny is staying with me for a while."

Ron's hands curled up into fists. Ginny instinctively blocked the path between the two. "I am staying in the guest quarters. Draco offered me a room…or would you rather I stay in that roach motel?"

Ron shook his head, "No, of course not, but you could of stayed with me."

"You and Hermione have enough to worry about."

"But Gin-"

"Ron, it's okay. I trust Draco." She walked over to Draco and put her arms around his neck, "He's one of my oldest and closest friends."

Ron shook his head, "Okay, but I'm warning you Malfoy. If you even think of trying anything…-"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He winked at Ginny who only giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny sat on the couch and changed the subject quickly, "So what are we talking about."

Ron seized the opportunity, "Malfoy has found a cure for Mione."

Ginny turned Draco, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had other things on your mind."

Ginny huffed, "So what is it?"

Ron interrupted, "There's a man in America that can cure her."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Ron shook his head, "She's not going to listen to me."

Draco cussed, "Fuck Weasley, I said, no"

Ginny looked at her brother, then Draco and back at Ron again. Ron stomped his foot. "-but she might listen to him."

Ginny nodded, "Draco-"

"I said no, Gin!"

Ginny walked over to Draco and put her arms around him again, "If it were me?"

"That's different Gin!"

"How?"

Draco wrapped his arm around his best friend, "You didn't break my heart."

Ginny pulled him in closer, "It's not broken, just a little scratched."

Draco hissed, "Very funny, Weaslette."

Ginny laughed, "Please Draco. Think of Regen."

Draco slumped down into the couch, "Fine, but I only ask once, and then I'm done. Agreed?"

Ron and Ginny both shouted, "Agreed!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley)**

Hermione sat impatiently by the fire place. He was more than an hour late. Ron had sent her an owl over two hours ago, telling her he would be home in an hour with good news. She twirled her hair around her finger nervously. Damn him. He was always late. She finally gave up and headed for the bedroom to lie down. Just then, she heard a pop.

"Ron? Is that you?"

"I'm not late."

Hermione reached down, took off one shoe and threw it towards Ron's voice.

"Ouch."

She giggled, "That'll teach you."

"Well maybe it's not good news after all, not for me anyways."

"Ron!"

He chuckled. Then, his arms were wrapped around her. "We- err- I did it." He spun her in a circle before letting her go.

Dizzily, she replied, "Did what?"

"Found a cure for your blindness." Ron said wildly.

Hermione's smile faded. "That's impossible." She stepped back.

Ron stepped forward and pulled her into his arms again. "Nothing's impossible, Mione."

"How," she replied shaking her head, "I thought…but he- there is no cure."

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters is that there is one." Ron waited for a response. "Mione, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"You don't sound happy."

"I am, Ron. It's just-"

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up."

"It has nothing to do with that. This is about him isn't it? You want to see him, don't you?"

"What! No!"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Who are we talking about Mione?"

Hermione's face turned red. "Who are you talking about?"

"Malfoy, we are obliviously talking about Malfoy."

"No we're not. We don't talk about _him_. Not anymore."

"Really, then who were you talking about?" a voice interrupted. Hermione spun around towards the other voice. Draco never took his eyes off of her, "Weasley, can we have a moment, alone?"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, "Just listen to what he has to say. Please." He let go and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked around nervously. Draco circled around her. She turned slowly following the sound of his footsteps.

"You look well, Granger."

"I might say the same, but even blind I can see how much you don't want to be here. So why don't you just tell me what you want?"

Draco smirked, "I missed you too."

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm not in the mood for mind games."

Draco scoffed, "There is a man, in America. He thinks he can cure you."

Hermione looked up towards Draco's voice, "I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with me."

Draco inhaled deeply. "Well, since there is obliviously nothing wrong with you, I guess I've just wasted the last two months of my life."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and turned her head, trying to hide the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Draco kneeled down in front her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You know why." He brought her hand to his chest and placed it over his heart, "Do it for Regen and Peca. They're beautiful, Hermione. It's not fair that everyone but you can see how much."

Hermione reached out and touched Draco's face. His cheeks were wet. "What if it doesn't work?"

"What if it does? Are you going to punish me for the rest of my life for one moment of weakness?"

Hermione pulled her hand away. "Is that what it was? A moment of weakness?"

"No, not us, but yes… what I did was out of my weakness for you."

Hermione turned away. "Why did you come here? Why did you waste your time looking for a cure? Nothing has changed. Nothing will change."

Draco brought her fingers to lips and the mouthed words, "Because I could do anything for you. I love you."

Hermione nodded, "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley)**

Harry paced back and forth. "Calm down mate, you're going put a hole in my carpet," Ron joked.

Harry didn't stop. He just kept pacing with his hands on his hips. "She's staying at Malfoy's? Bloody Malfoy's!"

Ron nodded, "Yup."

"And Hermione is going to America?"

"Yup."

"And you are okay with all this?"

Ron nodded, "Yup."

Harry stopped and looked at Ron, "Have you gone mad?"

Ron laughed. "Looks like it, doesn't it?"

Harry sat down and put his hands through his hair. "Is it me? Am I the only one who can see how wrong all of this is?"

Ron slapped his friend's shoulder, "Nothing's been right for a while." He pulled his wedding ring off his finger and held it up in front of Harry. "See that? See how scratched up it is, but it's still in one piece. That's our lives in a nutshell." He chuckled. "No one ever sets out to intentionally damage the ring, but somehow it always ends up that way."

Harry looked at Ron. It wasn't often that he gave advice or said anything meaningful or deep, but when he did, it always hit like a ton of bricks. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I think I broke the ring."

Ron laughed, "No, it's just a little bent."

"How do I unbend it?"

Ron chuckled, "Beg it for forgiveness."

Harry laughed, "Right, so where is Hermione?"

"She's with Draco."

Harry shook his head, "Ron, how can you stand all this?"

Ron smiled, "She loves him."

"And you?"

"Well, yes, I love her, but I've come to realize that true love is a two way street. How can I force her to stay with me? I don't want her body if I can't have her heart too."

"Ron Weasley, you are a better man than me."

Ron laughed, "I always knew that. Shall we go get your wife?"

"I don't know, what if she doesn't want me-"

Ron put his wedding back on and pointed to his heart, "Hermione is a scratch on my ring, but Ginny," Ron grabbed his coat and pointed a finger to Harry's chest, "she is your ring."

Harry put his face in his hands, "How could I have been so wrong? What did I do?"

"What you did, was try to protect the people you cared about." Ron smirked, "You may have gotten a little carried away-"

Harry chuckled, "A little?"

"Okay, you went psycho," Ron sat back down, "and Malfoy that paid the price."

Harry sighed. Ron nudged his friend's shoulder, "You want to make it right then do the right thing."

**(Malfoy Manor)**

Harry sat nervously in the living room waiting for Ginny to appear. Ron smiled watching his friend, "It'll be alright mate."

Harry chuckled. The doors opened as Draco and Ginny entered. Hermione followed shortly. Harry stood and waited until everyone was seated, "Gin, Hermione, Malfoy. Thank you for seeing me today. There are something's I want to get off my chest. I know that I don't deserve this…a chance to apologize to all of you for everything I have done." Tears filled his eyes. "Malfoy- Draco, I'm sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I hope that you will someday understand what I was trying to do. I never set out intentionally to hurt you. I was trying to protect my friends. I forgot that you were a friend too."

Draco stared at him for a moment. "I understand Potter. I never doubted your intentions."

Harry turned to Hermione, "Mione, you are my best friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I love you. I just didn't want to see you throw your life away, but if you love Draco, then I will step aside."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Harry. I love you too."

Harry turned to Ron, "I always felt like I had to protect you. I know you feel the same about me, but somewhere down the line I overstepped the boundary line. We aren't kids anymore and you can handle your own problems."

Ron chuckled, "Um…I guess that will do."

Harry looked at the floor, "Gin, I don't know what to say. I had this big speech planned out, but now…I love you. I've always loved you. Nothing will change that. I got so caught up in everyone else's lives that I forgot why I was doing all this. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt. I just kept thinking about how much this was going to hurt you. Your brother and two best friends…I was trying to protect you. I'm sorry."

Ginny stood up and walked over to her husband. She slapped him hard across the face. The room went silent. "Don't ever forget how that felt. Next time you even think of pulling some shit like this again…you remember how that felt." She wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too."

**Author's Notes: Not done yet. I still have to upload the conclusion but we're almost there. Thanks for the patience and putting up with my ADHD. LOL. I keep getting new ideas and then I get side tracked with other stories. Sorry!! Happy Reading!!! **


End file.
